russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * News@1 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * News@6 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** News@6: Saturday Edition (2014-present) * NewsLife (2012-present) * Panahon.TV (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1997, 2012-present) * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast over IBC, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) * The Weekend News (2012-present) 'News Specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990–present) * RTVM/PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public Affairs' * Bridging Borders (2015–present, aired every 1st Monday of the month) * Good Morning Boss! (2013–present) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015-present) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-present) (delayed telecast from Radyo ng Bayan) * KWATRObersyal (2015–present, aired every 2nd Monday of the month) * PTV Special Forum (2012–present) * Public Eye (2015–present, aired every 4th Monday of the month) * Report Kay Boss (2013–present) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012-present, aired every 3rd Monday of the month) Fillers * ASEAN: One Vision, One Identity, One Community * PCOO Creatives/RTVM Documentaries 'Talk shows' * Personage with Carla Lizardo (2014–present) * Real Lives, Real People with Mr. Joromy Santos (2014–present) 'Public Service' * Dayaman (1982-2010, 2014-present) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010-present) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012-present) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014–present) * Yan Ang Marino (2009–present) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012-present) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English Cooking shows * Lutong Bahay (1997-2003, 2013-present) * Kusina Atbp. (1989-2003, 2013-present) 'Religious Programs' 'Roman Catholic' * Power to Unite (2007-present) * Signs & Wonders (2008-present) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011-present) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002-present) * The Word Exposed with Archbishop Chito Tagle (2011-present, also broadcast on ANC and ABS-CBN Sports and Action) Religious Prayer * Panalangin (2014-present) 'Other Religions' * Amazing Facts Presents (2013-present) * Key of David (2012-present) * Oras ng Himala (2007–present, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013-present, also broadcast on RPN and GNN) * Upon His Rock by the Cathedral of the King (2002-present) 'Agricultural' * Alagang Magaling (2015-present) * Ating Alamin (1974-1991, 2009-present) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993–present) Entertainment Korean drama * Make a Wish (2015-present) Game shows * Philippine Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno and 104.7 Brigada News FM) * Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) Drama anthology * Larawang Kupas (2014-present) Variety shows * Concert at the Park (1977-present) * Paco Park Presents (1991–present) Comedy * Bara Bara: Anything Goes! (2015-present) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012-present) Sports * Auto Review (2001-present) * PTV Sports (2006-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) Basketball * PBA D-League (2012-present) Volleyball * Shakey's Girls V-League (2014–present) * Spikers' Turf (2015–present) Travel and Lifestyle shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012-present) * CHInoyTV (2014-present) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000-present) * Tito The Explorer (2013-present) PTV Kids * Baby Looney Tunes (2013-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (2005-2008, 2014-present) * Make Way for Noddy (2014-present) * Magic Wonderland (2015-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2014-present) * Pappyland (2014-present) * Tom & Jerry Kids (2013-present) Cartoon Network on PTV Kids * Dexter's Laboratory (2011-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2011-present) * Johnny Bravo (2011-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2011-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2015-present) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014-present) Other Programs * Be Alive (Laminine) (2014-present) * Vision TV Shopping (formerly TVShoppe) (2014–present, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, ZTV 33, RPN and Telenovela Channel) * ShopJapan (2015-present) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-present) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network